Chifusa Manyuu
Chifusa(Cheef-sa) is the successor of the Manyu clan and an expert ninja. She is the youngest of her siblings. She is hotheaded, rash and temperamental but is incredibly loyal and kind-hearted. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of her time with her mother. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by the "assets". Despite the fact that she was meant to continue the tradition of the Manyū, she deserts her family because of her hatred of the unfair system with which her family governs (which is judging women's worth based on the size of their breasts) and steals the Scroll of Secrets, which contains techniques on how to enlarge breasts. She is also the only person capable of a technique known as Breast Flow (Chichi-nagare), which allows her to control the form of breasts and thus allows her to enlarge or reduce breasts. Because of her inexperience with the technique, initially she can only use it to absorb other women's breasts. After discovering this technique, Chifusa made it her ultimate goal to master it so she could ensure all women in Japan a decent-sized bust. A key part of personality is that she disdains large breasts, how people are treated with or without them, and manipulating people with them (such as large breasted girls at a maid inn) Appearance Chifusa has hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it which holds the Manyuu's scroll, as well as serves to possibly to contain her breast growth, or to conceal the actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thighhighs accompanied by sandals. As the series progresses, due to her inexperience with the Breast Flow technique Chifusa's breasts get bigger and bigger until they are larger than her head and she was complaining about her back hurting her. When she does master the technique she is able to reduce them to a more reasonable size. Personality Chifusa is a very determined woman when she sets her mind to doing something, and a very capable fighter,being able to hold off most of the Manyuu assassins that come after her. She is, however easily distracted and many times during the series she is touched or groped by Kaede and other people. Trivia She is voiced by Minako Kotobuki in the anime, who is known for her role on K-On!. Gallery Chifusa Soap.jpg ChifusaSama.jpg chIFUSA SCROLL 1.jpg|Chifusa reading the Manyuu Scroll CHifusa ground.jpg|Chifusa after getting hit by the Chichi Nagare Chifusa Scroll.jpg|Chifusa's hiding spot for the Manyu Scroll Chifusa scroll 2.jpg|Chifusa with the Manyuu Scroll Chifusa eating.jpg|Chifusa eating Chifusa young.jpg|Chifusa younger Chifusa Battle.jpg|Chifusa engaged in battle CHifusa fight.jpg|Chifusa Fight Chifusa and Mizuki.gif|Chifusa and Mizuki Chifusa at BSF.gif|Chifusa at Breast Swing Festival Chifusa at BSF2.gif|Chifusa at BSF 2 Chifusa getting air.gif|Chifusa getting air Chifusa with scroll.gif|Chifusa with Manyu Scroll (animated) Chifusa maid 2.jpg|Chifusa Maid Chifusa Maidz.jpg|Chifusa Maid 2 Category:Manyuu Hikenchou Category:Characters Category:Female Characters